dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Seshat.
Archive 1 Re:User block request I block them. Thanks for warning me ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done :) ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: God Page I admit there is no picture of him and some of the article I created had low info. But God is mentioned throughtout the story. Noah and his family hated God and his Innocence somewhere during the past. Even though in the series and biblical version is that they listended to his order and they suddenly the enitre family hate Him. The Noah's Hate for God should be mentioned. It should just list everthing about Him in the Series, Manga, and Anime. Most of the Biblical Refrence you mentioned didn't appear in the manga except the series mentioned God and Noah and those 2 should be mentioned since those 2 are in the series. You are right that very few Mangaka make a Catholicism stories. Well the author is the one doing it who knows why she did it (Maybe she did say but I don't remeber it) or why she make Noah look like a destroyer. Beside do you really except her to not make God an appearnce? All of the series mentioned, Excorist VS Noah Family War since all of them served (and once served God), and the mystery of why Noah hate God had to be very important in the Series. So probably she will probably make his appearnce in the far future chapter or at the ending who knows. Its not like it had to list everything related or about God in D. Gray-man's God article just make something like a link to the english wikipedia article of God and write something like This is Based on God or something like that. --Cococrash11 02:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Page deletion request Took care of that :) ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Of course i will place it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:New character template I will work on it, and i have banned the user ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've created the template right here. Thank you for your Kanji Thank you for filling in the Kanji/Romanji info on the chapters page. I'll need you to do the same for Premonitions of Separation if that'd be alright. '<:D THANK YOU! QwertyQmin 18:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Character Template Race The Character Template should have the section called Race for defining if they are Human, Noah, or Excorsist. At Bleach it had the section like Race in it too. --Cococrash11 08:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes of course, it will only take minute. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, it's under Race. It could be faster but something went in ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template help Your created that template right, well it's a begin. I will help it out a lot further :) ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well it's don, and i also moves the page. You can watch here. I hope you like it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No need to thank, I got always time to help ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 21:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Done ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Page block request I've done it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :You're Welcome. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) New Admin. Hi Seshat, I hope you have a good time here being an admin. I originally took up the role because the site was a mess and vandals (and fans alike) were adding any old rubbish. I haven't been around much as I have been busy with other things but i see you're going to keep things tidy as much as you can. I hope you wont feel like the only one keeping things working and i'll try to keep up with things a little more now my job has settled a little. I couldn't think of another person more qualified to keep things running here anyway!!! ^.^ [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 20:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No worries, well if you want add me up on Facebook and we can keep in contact on wiki related stuff nothing will happen to this site while we're still here to look after it :D I wont worry about the FB page, I'll leave that in your hands for now, I don't really go on facebook except on my iPhone so i never do a lot on there. Anything you feel needs to be done to improve the wiki is fine by me. honestly when i first came here so little was in order or categorised it took drastic measures to get things close to how they are now!! did you know we didn't even have a chapter or epsiode list and summaries where a thing of the past, the trivia (which is one of my pet peeves) was full of fan fiction and no two character pages looked alike!! that was why i kicked of the volume, article re work and episode projects, but alas i am only one person and although i've tried to do as much as i can I lack the spare time these days to make any more big changes!! So if you want any help or advice let me know but If in doubt check how they do it one Bleach Wiki. It's the most comprehensive wiki i know and the admins there are always happy to advise. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) AlienGamer's talk page I stopped on the day that he were been warning me, i followed the conversation and doesn't know that peoples are doing such things to get their justice. I doesn't care about it anymore, I'm busy with something right on this moment before i make increasing edits to this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character templates Great, then i have something to place it in, i was also been busy with the character templates either. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I shall do it, but there are also things that you have showed me that i placed already in the infobox. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's OK, because there are things that i didn't put in the infobox. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:New user welcome, anon and registered Of course, i was also busy with the MediaWiki before i make true edits at this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's done ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Rest I'm going to rest awhile about what has happened and edits on this wikia, you can take care of it right ^_^. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :OK that's great, I'm counting on you like i always do see ya later ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC)